


Stay There

by Brookelinn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelinn/pseuds/Brookelinn
Summary: After the bar proposal, Ian and Mickey talk about what marriage really means to them.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Stay There

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from song “Stay There” by Andy Grammer

Ian sat up against the wall, listening to the sounds outside the window permeate the thin walls of the Gallagher house. His eyes were trained on his left hand, spinning the engagement ring, while his right hand was carding through black hair as Mickey laid on his lap, smoking a cigarette with his eyes closed. 

“Shit, Gallagher, I wondered whether you’d be able to do it with your broken fuckin’ leg but you were able to pull out all the stops, man. That was fuckin’ good.”

Ian chuckled. “Gee, thanks, Mick. Glad you had such faith in me. Wouldn’t have been an issue at all if…” The words died on his tongue, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

The silence hung there, heavy and full of unspoken apologies.

“Ian, I…”

“Mickey, I didn’t mean…”

“No, let me get this out. I shouldn’t have hit you. I should  _ never  _ have hit you. I have a shit temper and we know that I’m not good at using my words, but I.. I don’t want us to have that kind of relationship where we resort to hitting each other, Ian. I don’t want us to have that kind of  _ marriage.” _

“Fuck,” Ian whispered. “Marriage. It’s such a big word.”

“Firecrotch, it’s only eight letters. Both Millkovich and Gallagher have more letters.”

Ian laughed. “I know, smartass. I didn’t mean it literally. But marriage is big. And I know that I fucked up at the courthouse, but I’m  _ in this _ . I want to be with you forever. But that’s what I mean…  _ FOREVER. _ We’ve been orbiting around each other for ten years, but this means we’re tied together until we die. No letting our tempers get the best of us, no saying shit we can’t come back from, no leaving… I want this to be it, Mickey. You, Me…  **_It_ ** . Neither one of us have good examples of happy marriages to look at for reference. Fuck, who in this neighborhood does? The happiest marriage I know of is Kev and Vee and they’re not even really fucking married! But I know we can do it. I know I let my doubts about my bipolar cloud my vision for a while and I’m so fucking sorry about that, but I just want you to know that I’m in this 100%. I can’t fucking wait to be your husband.”

Ian looked down at Mickey whose blue eyes were shiny with unshed tears on his waterline.

“Fuck, Ian… I think I’ve been waiting years to hear you say all that shit. I’m in this too. 100%. I shouldn’t have fucked off with Barry--”

“Byron, Mick--”

“Why the fuck do you give a shit? Byron, whatever… I shouldn’t have fucked off and left but I was just so hurt. I didn’t realize until we were sitting in that diner that all I’d ever wanted was to be yours. Just completely yours. And to have you be mine. And then to have it all ripped out? Hurt like a motherfucker, man. But you’re right. We’ve got to deal with shit better than running off with some twink on a moped. I’m in this, Ian. You’re it for me, man. You’re going to be my husband and that means something to me. Fuck, it means  _ everything. _ ” 

Mickey exhaled a shaky breath and tried to rub the heels of his hands into his eyes, but giant hands stopped him. Ian scooted down the bed and pressed soft kisses to his closed eyes, kissing away the barely-there tears. 

“Mickey Milkovich, I love you… more than anything…”

“You re-proposing to me, Gallagher? I already fuckin’ said yes.”

“Nah, just making sure you heard me. Gonna tell you every chance I get, Mick. Want you to know how in love with you I am. Want you to know I’m gonna stay there.”

  
  
  



End file.
